Fake, Sexy Leg
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Everything has a limit, and John's just about reached his. Jorian, if you really want to squint. Oneshot.


**Author Note:** *Sigh* Oh my gawwwsh! So, I just watched the latest A.H., and...three weeks?! We're waiting another three weeks?! "You're killin' me, Smalls." Well, here's another fic to keep us (mostly myself) sane until then :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc. Sadly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, John."

The driver frowned in surprise, then gave a quick glance over at his partner. "Is that today? I totally forgot."

Dorian smiled. "Unlike you, that never gets old."

John chuckled in response, taking the exit he needed off the freeway. It was the same exit he'd been taking for seven years, nearly every day, with the same routine conversation with his DRN. John wouldn't ever call his life 'pleasant' - he was a cop, after all - but keeping Dorian at his side had proved to be the best decision he'd ever made. Today, as the android had so kindly mentioned, he was turning a solid fifty this year. Once he'd reminded himself of this, he made Dorian promise to not mention it to anyone at the precinct.

"Of course, John," Dorian replied. "You remind me every year, though, I'm sure someone will be kind enough to mention it."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to have an excuse to finally kick you out of my apartment." He pulled the car into their spot. The two hopped out of the car, and headed into the building to start their day. Not many people were around this early, but the few who were greeted them politely. Detective Paul was one, and he nodded his head before returning to work. John still admired the guy for sticking around, and had even come to an understanding with him over the years.

Sandra Maldonado was already in her Office, so John walked over and knocked lightly on the glass. The Captain looked up, smiled, and buzzed them in. "Morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Captain," Dorian began. He took a seat next to John once invited, on the opposite side of the desk. "How are you today?"

"Oh, just fine." She smiled again, and adjusted the glasses she now wore daily.

John observed her for a moment, then cleared his throat. "How are your appointments going? You're looking a little...tired."

Sandra only gave him a wry look from behind her rims. "Don't worry about me. They said everything is fine, and I don't have any plans of slowing down." She glanced down at her papers, that giving John the chance to share a look with Dorian. The police Captain had been struggling with Lymphoma for the past couple of years, and it seemed every time John saw her, she looked more thin. She kept her hair short these days, due to the treatments, and she spent much of her time taking care of paperwork. She'd privately expressed to him her disdain over it, though to everyone else, her diligent nature hadn't changed. He knew she felt weak, even useless, but he'd assured her that it wasn't the case. He was proud of her for sticking through it, and kept a close eye on her whenever he got the chance.

"Quiet work today." Sandra frowned, then handed a sheet over to the pair. "I want you to head over to the neighborhood here, and keep an eye out for a group of kids."

"What are they up to?" John asked, but he found his answer upon reading. "Drug exchange, clients reportedly as young as...wow, thirteen. This is quiet work?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "You honestly have to ask?"

"I'm just saying, it sounds serious."

She only shrugged. "You've been through worse, the both of you." She looked at Dorian, who nodded in agreement. The DRN looked over the file as well, then gave it back to his superior. Sandra stood, a sign for John and Dorian to do the same. "If you get any leads, you know what to do. Just be careful, don't get hurt, and watch each other's backs. Kids aren't who they used to be, especially with these kinds of supplies."

"We'll watch out," John promised. "If anything, a night in the slammer always does the trick."

The two cops began to head out the door, but before closing it, Sandra called out, "John?"

He looked back, expectant. He didn't notice Dorian's smile. "Yeah."

"Don't forget to check your desk before leaving. Happy Birthday."

With that, Dorian stifled a laugh. He covered his mouth when John looked at him, and insisted he'd said nothing. If it were anyone else, John would have suspected foul play. He knew, however, that the DRN had a heart more gold than anyone else, and only sighed. "Thanks, Captain." He stepped out of the room, down the steps, and over to the desks. His seemed untouched at first glance, then he noticed something by his computer. It was familiar, surprisingly, though he hadn't seen one of them in years. It was a grant for synthetic parts, from the same institute he'd received his. In fact, it was for that exact item, a renewal already payed for and ready for order placement, at his convenience. A note attached to it read, "Like I said, Happy Birthday. You're long overdue, and you've earned this."

Dorian was still smiling when John looked at him. "I promise, I didn't say anything, though this is a nice gesture. I take it we'll stop by at the end of our shift?"

The cop shook his head. "She knows me too well by now. I suppose it is about time, but not today. I still have a few miles left, so to speak."

It seemed like so long ago. Really, seven years _was _a long time, but he hardly even noticed his leg anymore. The cases surrounding it with Insyndicate were long since closed, and he'd moved on with his life. Every once in a while, though, the aches he got helped him remember that this day would come soon. He didn't like change, and getting a new part meant readjusting all over again. He pocketed the gift and nodded to Dorian, and the two were off for the day. The neighborhood they'd been assigned to was quiet that afternoon, with a lot of parents already at work. The few young adults who were at home were already past school days, and had little information about the drug circle. Those potentially tied to it were, unfortunately, unavailable. Around three o' clock, John and Dorian decided to take a lunch break. They stepped across the main street and over to a convenience store, where John grabbed a bag of wheat crackers. His eating habits had also changed since his partnership with Dorian had begun; it was the DRN's polite shove in the right direction to get him to eat a little healthier, and eventually he stopped complaining to please the android. He also grabbed a water, paid, and found a spot under the shade of a tree outside.

"How are you doing, John?" Dorian asked, as John knew he would.

He took a swig of water, then a couple of crackers. "I'm all right, don't worry."

There was a playful smile on Dorian's lips. "I know you're tired. It's your leg, and I suggest, again, that we stop by the shop to get the order started."

John sighed, but more in agreement than annoyance. "I'm okay, really. We'll go tomorrow, and it'll be fine."

As the day progressed, however, John was starting to realize that things were not fine. His synthetic's voice command had burned out a while ago, and the only indication of malfunction was when the joint began to lock up - painfully. The two were walking through the neighborhood, hoping to find at least one lead, when John's leg just about gave out on him. He balanced himself on one of the fences and paused, trying to pop it back into place. He finally sighed and sat against the brick seating sticking out from the fence. "Well, looks like Sandra knows me better than I thought. We might have to call it a day to get this fixed."

On cue, Dorian's face was lighting up. "One step ahead of you. Maldonado has scheduled you a day off tomorrow, as well. If you'd like, I could ask someone here if they'd like to assist the elderly to his car."

John threw him an amused look. "You're real funny, pal. I'll just hobble on over here, unassisted, thank you." He realized with slight embarrassment that his foot wasn't working too well, so he begrudgingly allowed Dorian to drive. They arrived at the shop around five-thirty, where the shop owner greeted them with a bright smile. It was the same man who'd sold John his first leg, and after an introduction, his smile widened. "Oh, that's right! It's been years, hasn't it? Time for a new one, I see."

At this point, John was leaning against his partner, favoring his right leg the best he could. "Yeah, definitely time. Here's the order placement, so we'll be by again when it's ready." The owner took the paper, but there was an odd look on his face. He seemed to share a smile with Dorian, who nodded, and without a word stepped into the back. John frowned. "...What was that about?"

A moment later, the man was back with a large box in his hands. John looked up at Dorian, slight shock on his face. The DRN simply looked back and said, "I may have given you a birthday present as well. I hope that's all right with you."

As it turned out, the leg was ready, payed for, and synced the same way as the old one. The only difference was that it was twice as shiny as the old hunk of metal, and would no doubt keep him going for at least another seven years - if they let him go that long, that was. The day was already coming to an end, so the two headed back to John's apartment for repairs. John had sat in the passenger's seat, a little quiet, with an occasional glance at the white box in the back seat. Dorian had asked him if he was upset, and John had laughed. "Come on," he said," how long have you known me? Don't you recognize gratitude when you see it?"

Dorian had smiled. "My mistake. Maybe I'm getting a little old, too."

In the comfort of his home, John made the switch as he sat on his bed. He looked at the synthetic part for a moment too long, wondering why he was feeling so sentimental over it. He finally set it aside, took the new one, and placed it on with ease. It clicked flawlessly into place, and after a minute of flexing it out, John stood and walked around his room for a couple of minutes. Dorian was waiting in the living room, watching television. His attention was obviously focused elsewhere, though, for the second John was there, he said, "How is it?"

"Pretty great, actually. Fits perfectly, it's lighter, too." He sat down on the couch, and Dorian looked it over as well. John broke the sudden silence by clearing his throat. "Thanks, Dorian. This is probably the best gift anyone's ever gotten me."

The DRN looked at him and smiled. "You'll have to thank Captain Maldonado again. She's the one who really took care of things."

John nodded, then looked down. He had a sudden thought, and peered at his partner. "I have a...question."

"Go ahead."

"You don't really feel you're...getting old, do you? I mean, you feel okay?"

Dorian seemed pleasantly surprised. "Are you worried about me?" He received only a raise of the eyebrows, giving him an affirmative answer. "That's sweet of you, John," he joked.

"All right, don't make fun. I was just curious, I guess. I mean, we've been together a long time, and I just wondered, that's all. Don't think too much on it, got it?"

Dorian nodded and stood. "Well, I suppose I'll call it a night; you should do the same. Oh, but before I forget - John?"

John looked up, a little thrown. His name had been called, but not in Dorian's voice. It was Valerie Stahl's, an imitation the DRN had teasingly used on occasion. It made John think of her briefly; she'd since moved from the precinct, and was currently engaged. It was one opportunity he regretted having missed. He shook his head and smiled wryly. "What is is Dorian?"

"I think your fake leg is still really sexy."

* * *

_Okay, so maybe there's some definite Jorian, no squinting required. Still, you could just interpret it as the usual witty banter. I had fun writing it, for sure :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
